Petites Histoires de Clan
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Ainsi que le dit le titre... Un recueil de petites histoires sur les Clans de Chiroptères. Mieux vaut lire Revanche auparavant pour comprendre. Dernier chapitre : "Aide-moi...".
1. Petite intro

Maintenant que j'ai du temps de libre (et oui j'ai fini d'écrire l'épilogue de Revanche... Plus qu'à reprendre tout ça à l'ordi) je peux me consacrer à autre chose. Dis comme ça je dois vous donner l'impression qu'écrire Revanche a été une corvée ce qui n'a pas du tout été le cas.

Ainsi que j'en avais émis l'idée à la fin d'un des chapitres de Revanche, voici un petit recueil qui contiendra des petites histoires sur les Clans de Chiroptères passés et futurs. Si jamais vous voulez un thème, des personnages, etc en particulier merci de me le faire savoir par review ou pas mp. Je verrais si je peux accéder à votre demande.

_Ahélya s'éloigne de la scène._

Au moins, je me suis débarrassée de l'autre empêcheuse de tourner en rond maintenant.

_Ahélya quitte la scène._

_Une ombre surgit._

**Non mais que croit-elle... Il lui reste encore toute une partie de Revanche à publier... Et de toute façon même quand Revanche sera terminée... Moi PvC, je reviendrais !!!!!!!**

* * *

Petite histoire n°1 : _Au début... _(rencontre entre Miru et Nathan)

Petite histoire n°2 : _Statue de Pierre_ (suicide de Saëlle ; voir Revanche, chapitre 4, partie II)

Petite histoire n°3 : _Les Chevaliers sans Reine _(Pour en savoir plus sur Ishta et Eksos, voir Revanche, chapitre 5, Partie III)

Petite histoire n°4 : _Le compagnon _(De quelle manière Joël a trouvé Hagi ; voir Revanche, chapitre 6, partie III)

Petite histoire n°5 : _Pour un frère_ (Une petite histoire sur Misha, la sœur d'Hagi ; voir Revanche, chapitre 6 de la partie II et chapitre 1 de la partie IV)

Petite histoire n°6 : _Naissance d'un Démon..._ Ou comment Nathan a réussi à obliger Hagi à se transformer (voir Revanche, Partie I, chapitres 9 et 10)

Petite histoire n°7 : _Mes Reines_ (POV Nathan pendant Revanche assorti d'un petit flash back le mettant en scène avec Ishta et Eksos)

Petite histoire n°8 :_ Conte de Noël_ (Fic de Nowel à la façon Blood+, inspiré de celui de Charles Dickens).

Petite histoire n°9 : _Pulsions Meurtriè__res_ (Oncle Hagi... Aide-moi...)

* * *

_**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictons :** _

_De nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Certains pensent même à abandonner l'écriture.  
_

_Écrire une bonne fic c'est du temps, de l'investissement et du travail. Si vous voulez des histoires de qualité, encouragez les auteurs ! _

_Un seul mot d'ordre : **Si vous aimez, commentez !**_

_Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre __le **FIC** (Front d'incitation aux commentaires, anciennement__** APAGCPMDEO)**__ sur le forum de l'association et **diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs**.

* * *

_

_NdA : Puisque ffnet ne nous permet pas de répondre aux review anonyme, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil) pour y trouver les réponses.  
_


	2. Au début

Titre : Au début...

Rating : K+

Personnages : Miru et Nathan enfant

Disclaimer : Seul Marius m'appartient dans cette petite histoire.

* * *

**Au début...**

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur ta sœur ? »

« Ta sœur est si calme. »

« Tu es une Dame Sanglante, tu ne dois pas aller jouer avec les enfants humains. Regarde ta sœur, elle reste à sa place. »

Et blabla blabla... Miru en avait marre de tous ces reproches. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il toujours que pour sa sœur ?

Léna est si gentille...

Léna est si sage...

Léna est si douée à l'épée...

Un jour, ils allaient se rendre compte de leur erreur. C'est elle qui gagnerait le Combat. Pas sa sœur !

C'est elle qui reviendrait victorieuse. Pas sa sœur !

« Miru que fais-tu ici ? »

Un homme aux cheveux blonds attachés en une longue queue de cheval venait de la tirer de ses pensées.

« Je me promène oncle Marius. » répondit l'enfant.

Puis elle disparut avant que le Chevalier n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Miru finit par arriver dans l'une des granges du village. Quelle opportunité ! Une sieste dans le foin lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et si jamais un humain la trouvait ici, il ne la dérangerait pas... Ses tantes et ses oncles non plus puisqu'ils ne venaient jamais par ici.

Elle monta à l'étage et se coucha dans le foin. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Un gloussement féminin venait d'attirer son attention.

La petit fille se pencha afin de mieux voir ce qui pouvait se passe plus bas.

Deux humains... Deux adolescents venaient de surgir à l'intérieur de la grange... Un garçon et une fille déjà à moitié nu en plus...

Le garçon blond allongea rapidement la fille dans le foin. Miru eut alors une vue directe sur son dos et elle remarqua immédiatement le petit X tatoué sur son omoplate. Elle connaissait ce signe...

Le petit rire retentit de nouveau. On aurait dit une dinde. Miru leva les yeux au ciel tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Dois-je rester silencieuse ou me montrer ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa position initiale.

Le hasard en décida pour elle. En se recouchant, elle fit du bruit. Plus bas, le silence s'installa puis une voix masculine s'éleva.

« Va-t-en ! »

Le silence de nouveau pendant un instant puis... Quelqu'un monta à l'échelle. Miru ne bougea pas. La tête blonde de l'adolescent apparut rapidement en face d'elle. Des yeux bleus lumineux lui rappelant ceux de sa sœur la fixèrent attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là toi ? »

Le sang de Reine de Miru ne fit qu'un tour.

« On ne parle pas ainsi à une Dame Sanglante ! » lança-t-elle fièrement.

L'adolescent éclata de rire et la rejoignit.

« Puis-je savoir ce que fait une si noble Damoiselle ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous préparer pour la cérémonie de rencontre avec votre gyfu ? »

Il avait raison. Aujourd'hui, elle avait dix ans et ainsi que le voulait la tradition, elle allait rencontrer celui qui lui donnait son sang depuis sa naissance.

« Je suis une Dame Sanglante. Je fais ce que je veux. Mon gyfu peut attendre. »

L'adolescent rit de nouveau.

« Correction jeune Damoiselle. Vous ne pouvez faire que ce que veulent vos tante.

-Et vous, vous êtes un humains. Vous devez m'obéir, répliqua Miru.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Vous serez puni.

-En ce cas, vous également puisque vous n'avez nullement le droit de vous trouvez ici ma Damoiselle. »

Il avait raison. Miru garda le silence.

« Je devrais vous demander quelque chose en change de mon silence, dit soudain l'adolescent d'un ton pensif.

-Je dirais que tout ce que vous avez dit est faux ! »

Il soupira.

« Et on vous croira mais... »

Il s'approcha.

« Mais vous me devez tout de même quelque chose ma Reine. »

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le bruit d'une gifle.

Le son d'une fuite.

Un cri.

« Damoiselle Miru ! »

La petite fille se figea pendant un instant puis reprit sa course.

Comment cet humain pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

* * *

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de la disputer lorsqu'elle revint. La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. On l'habilla rapidement puis avec sa mère et sa jumelle, elle se rendit à la demeure de la Grande Reine.

Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille le discours de Saëlle puis on la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait son gyfu. Aujourd'hui, ce serait la première fois qu'elle prendrait directement son sang à son cou.

Miru se figea en entrant dans la chambre. C'était une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ?

« Voici ton gyfu. Il habite chez ma Reine. » lui apprit Marius qui avait eu pour charge de l'accompagner jusqu'à là.

Et il lui montra l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans la chambre... L'adolescent de tout à l'heure.

Le silence dura un long moment et se prolongea encore un instant après le départ de Marius. Miru aurait dû parler la première. C'était la règle. Mais...

Son gyfu s'inclina profondément.

« Ma Reine Miru. »

Il se redressa et ses yeux yeux bleus voulurent fixer le regard marron qui se déroba.

« Un baiser contre mon sang... N'est-ce pas un faible prix ? » demanda son gyfu avec un sourire d'excuse.

Deux regards qui se croisent enfin...

Deux sourires francs...

Le début d'une longue complicité...

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant. Merci.


	3. Statue de Pierre

Titre : Statue de Pierre

Rating : K+

Personnages : Saëlle, son Chevalier, Ishta et Eksos (même ces deux-là font juste acte de présence)

Disclaimer : Pour une fois, ils sont tous à moi

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Cette petite histoire sera moins joyeuse que la précédente j'en ai bien peur.

* * *

**Statue de Pierre**

Un énième matin venait de se lever. Saëlle en avait perdu le compte des centaines d'années plus tôt. A son âge, une aube de plus ou de moins n'avait guère d'importance.

La grande Reine soupira en quittant son lit. La journée n'avait pas encore commencé mais elle la fatiguait déjà. Où était donc passé l'enthousiasme de ses jeunes années ? Elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle était devenue Grande Reine... Et si malheureuse en même temps. En devenant Grande Reine, elle avait perdu une tante, presque une mère. Cette perte était terrible et elle lui avait fait ressentir avec encore plus d'acuité celle de sa sœur.

_Armaëlle..._

Sa sœur et elle s'étaient toujours si bien entendues. Personne n'avait été aussi proche d'elle mais Armaëlle et elle avaient tout de même dû se battre l'une contre l'autre parce que c'était la règle et c'était Saëlle qui avait gagné ce combat maudit.

Comme chaque matin les mêmes gestes... Saëlle se levait puis se dirigeait vers sa table de toilette afin de se rafraîchir. Elle appelerait ensuite une de leurs servantes humaines pour l'aider à se vêtir, normalement du moins car ce matin-là, son regard tomba sur le petit coffre de bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la table de toilette.

Pourquoi décida-t-elle de l'ouvrir ce matin-là alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années ?

Dans ce coffre, il y avait deux fioles de sang... Un sang extraordinaire, celui de sa sœur et le sien. En regardant les deux fioles, on aurait pu croire que ce sang avait été pris la veille alors qu'Armaëlle et elle l'avaient recueilli des centaines d'années plus tôt.

Saëlle prit la fiole contenant le sang de sa sœur. Deux fioles de sang et une promesse... Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

_« Si je survis, je promet de faire mon devoir. Je donnerai des enfants à notre Clan et j'essaierai de le servir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais si la solitude est trop lourde, je te rejoindrai en prenant ce sang. »_

La porte de la chambre de Saëlle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup. La grande Reine se retourna. Son Chevalier, Maek, se tenait sur le seuil. Derrière lui, Ishta et Eksos. Les trois plus vieux Chevaliers de leur Clan affichaient un air triste mais résigné. Si elle avait décidé de mourir, ils ne feraient rien pour l'en empêcher.

Maek s'approcha lentement d'elle, son regard aussi vert que celui de sa Reine, ancré dans le sien.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » murmura-t-il après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Saëlle regarda longuement son Chevalier. Ils étaient amis d'enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au village lors de l'un de ses vagabondages et lorsque le temps était venu, elle l'avait élu et il était devenu son Chevalier.

L'amour qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux était celui d'un frère et d'une sœur. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'avait partagé Armaëlle et son Chevalier, rencontré lors de leur voyage initiatique... Amour passionné... Bûlant... Destructeur... Sa sœur avait préféré se laissait tuer plutôt que d'être touchée par un autre homme que son Chevalier.

Saëlle n'était pas fière de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Pour être en mesure de faire son devoir, elle avait besoin de cet homme et cela même s'il était devenu fou à la suite la mort de sa Reine. Maek et elle l'avaient fait prisonnier et lorsque le temps était venu pour Saëlle d'accomplir le plus grand devoir d'une Reine, elle était retournée le voir et elle... Elle... Par tous les Dieux, elle avait tellement honte... Mais c'était son devoir. Elle devait donner deux nouvelles Reines au Clan et telle une mante religieuse, elle avait tué le père de ses enfants dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte. C'était ce que le Chevalier de sa sœur lui avait demandé.

« Tu veilleras sur eux pour moi ? » demanda Saëlle à son Chevalier.

Maek inclina légèrement la tête. Sa Reine alla se recoucher dans son lit. Elle allait rejoindre les Reines endormies mais elle, elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Elle ne serait plus qu'une statue supplémentaire pour le Mausolée...

« Apporte-moi la fiole s'il te plait. »

* * *

Pas très joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Les Chevaliers sans Reine

Titre : Les Chevaliers sans Reine

Rating : K+

Personnage : Je serais tentée de dire... Ainsi que le dit le titre plus deux invités à la fin.

Disclaimer : Eksos et Ishta sont à moi. Quant aux deux olibrius qui batifolent à la fin... non.

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Cette petite histoire de Clan suit directement la précédente (_Statue de Pierre_).

* * *

**Les Chevaliers sans Reine**

Ishta et Eksos avaient préféré quitter la chambre de Saëlle. Ils avaient cependant entendu la question qu'avait posée la Grande Reine à son Chevalier et ils avaient, bien sûr, entendu la réponse de Maek. Demain, il n'y aurait qu'un seul corps à porter au Mausolée. Maek vivrait. Un nouveau Chevalier sans Reine ferait partie du Clan. Le troisième... Restait à savoir combien de temps tiendrait le Chevalier de Saëlle. Depuis qu'Ishta et Eksos étaient arrivés dans ce Clan, ils avaient vu une dizaine de Chevalier sans Reine naître puis mourir dans les quelques dizaines d'années suivant la mort de leur maîtresse. Il fallait une profonde raison pour rester en ce monde après le décès de sa Reine. Un lieu... Une promesse... Ce qui était leur cas à tous les deux.

Ils connaissaient tous deux l'histoire de Saëlle et de sa sœur. C'était toujours un grand malheur lorsque deux Reines d'une même génération s'aimaient ainsi. Ils en avaient fait eux-même l'amère expérience. Leurs Reines avaient préféré une mort commune à une vie de solitude mais avant leur décès, elle leur avait fait promettre de rester en vie afin de protéger leur race. D'ennemis, ils étaient devenus frère de sang au fil des ans.

Ishta et Eksos se rendaient maintenant chez Lydia. La mort de Saëlle allait obliger la Reine de Marius à concevoir et connaissant le tact de Mara, celle qui était appelée à devenir la prochaine Grande Reine, mieux valait annoncer la mort de Saëlle à Lydia eux-mêmes.

On entrait librement dans la demeure d'une Reine et cela même si cette dernière était absente. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment puisque les deux Chevaliers n'entendaient pas les voix silencieuses de Lydia et Marius. La maison n'était pas vide pour autant. Une Reine était présente, une Reine qui n'avait pas encore effectuer le voyage d'initiation. Miru ou Léna ? Telle était la question...

En silence, Ishta et Eksos s'approchèrent de la porte de l'une des chambres. Ils l'entrouvrirent sans faire le moindre bruit.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Ils quittèrent la maison sans se faire remarquer. De toute façon, la Reine et son serviteur qui se trouvaient dans cette chambre étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eksos remarqua très vite le sourire d'Ishta.

« Ce que nous venons de voir t'amuse ? Demande le Chevalier aux yeux gris.

-Beaucoup, répondit son homologue aux yeux noirs.

-Tu penses qu'elle va...

-J'espère ! »

Eksos réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« C'est vrai qu'il pourrait faire un bon Chevalier. »

Les deux Chevaliers sans Reine se mirent à rire. Si jamais Miru transformait son gyfu, Mara allait entrer dans une colère noire ce qui serait hilarant.

Une vie sans sa Reine pouvait être si ennuyeuse... Rire aux dépend de la nouvelle Grande Reine les distrairait sans doute pendant un petit moment.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci.


	5. Le compagnon

Titre : Le compagnon

Rating : K+

Personnage : Amshel, Joël (premier du nom), Hagi et Misha

Disclaimer : Les trois premiers ne sont pas à moi. La dernière si.

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Je me suis demandée (et je me demande toujours) si cette fanfic a bien sa place dans Petites Histoires de Clan. J'aurais peut-être dû créer une nouvelle histoire puisque j'ai plusieurs idées centrée sur la vie d'Hagi avant Saya mais bon...

Ce passage est évoqué dans Revanche au chapitre 6 de la partie III.

* * *

**Le compagnon**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aucun garçon qu'on lui proposait pour Saya ne lui convenait ? Amshel commençait à perdre patience. Dernièrement, il l'avait même menacé de trouvé lui-même un compagnon à Saya et que si jamais, les garçons qu'il lui présenterait ne lui convenaient toujours pas, Amshel était prêt à tenir ce rôle lui-même. Il était son assistant après tout.

Impossible, avait répondu Joël. Il était déjà le compagnon de la jumelle. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui donner également Saya.

Une dispute avait suivi. Amshel avait claqué la porte du bureau. Joël était certain qu'il était allé retrouver la jumelle de Saya. Il devrait sans doute ordonner à son assistant de cesser ses visites.

Pour se changer les idées, Joël s'était rendu dans un village proche du Zoo. Il se trouvait maintenant sur la grande place, endroit où plusieurs forains faisaient démonstration de leurs talents. Les villageois étaient aussi impressionnés que lui mais leurs regards ne se départaient pas d'une certaine lueur de méfiance à l'encontre des gitans qui se trouvaient devant eux. On surveillait attentivement ses poches et Joël faisait de même.

Il avait bien fait car il sentit, quelques minutes plus tard, une main fine et légère se glisser dans la poche de sa redingote. S'il n'avait pas fait attention, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa bourse.

Joël agrippa fermement le bras de son voleur et tira vers lui, attirant ainsi contre son torse un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, longs et emmêlés.

Les yeux du scientifique croisèrent un regard d'acier farouche.

Une douleur éclata soudain dans la main de Joël. Il lâcha donc son voleur qui disparut aussitôt.

Il releva la tête, cherchant le jeune brigand du regard. Il le vit au coin d'une rue. Il avait rejoint une petite fille aux cheveux aussi bruns que les siens. Il la prit par la main et les deux enfants s'en allèrent.

* * *

Joël finit par rentrer au Zoo. Saya ne supportait pas la solitude. La question d'un compagnon pour la jeune fille s'imposa de nouveau mais le scientifique fut soudain tirer de ses réflexions par des cris d'enfants.

Le propriétaire du Zoo reconnut immédiatement la fillette entraperçue un peu plus tôt. Elle serrait contre elle une miche de pain et elle posait des yeux effrayés, de la même couleur que ceux de son voleur à la tire, sur les enfants qui l'entouraient.

« Voleuse de poules !

-Fille de voleurs d'enfant !

-A qui t'as volé ça ! »

Joël était sur le point de descendre de sa calèche pour intervenir mais une fine silhouette surgit soudain devant la petite fille.

Le scientifique sourit. Son petit voleur était là et il se jeta aussitôt sur les enfants qui menaçaient celle qui devait être sa sœur au vue de leur ressemblance.

Le propriétaire du Zoo décida d'attendre un peu avant de descendre. Son petit voleur se démenait comme un beau diable mais ses adversaires étaient plus grands et plus nombreux. Il finirait immanquablement par perdre. Mais Joël n'eut pas à intervenir en fin de compte. Il vit son voleur attraper la main de sa sœur durant un bref arrêt dans le combat puis il se mit à courir et entraîna sa sœur avec lui jusqu'aux bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Leurs assaillants commencèrent par les suivre puis renoncèrent.

* * *

Amshel attendait Joël devant son bureau. Ils devaient trouver une solution à leur problème. Ils devaient trouver un compagnon à Saya pour voir si la chiroptère était capable de se reproduire avec un humain.

L'autre scientifique finit par arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Sais-tu où se sont installés les gitans Amshel ? »

* * *

Donc... nouvelle histoire ou je laisse ça ici ?


	6. Pour un frère

Titre : Pour un frère

Rating : K+

Personnage : Misha

Disclaimer : A moi !!!! Enfin, juste Misha en fait.

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Toujours sur Hagi avant Saya. Ce passage est évoqué dans Revanche en deux fois (Partie II, chapitre 6 et Partie IV, chapitre 1)

* * *

Pour un frère

Misha n'avait jamais rêvé d'une vie sans le Don. Ce pouvoir faisait partie d'elle depuis sa naissance. Pourquoi aurait-elle souhaité le voir disparaître ? Bien sûr, cela effrayait les enfants et les adultes de leur groupe mais sa grand-mère n'avait-elle pas vécu une souffrance similaire de son vivant ? La solitude était quelque chose de terrible mais au moins, Misha avait son frère, un frère aussi rejetée qu'elle, à cause du Don.

Hagi ne possédait pas le pouvoir de connaître le passé et l'avenir mais il était marqué du sceau d'une prédiction de leur grand-mère depuis le jour de sa naissance.

_« Cet enfant ne fait pas partie de notre Clan. »_

Misha ignorait la teneur de la vision de sa grand-mère. Peut-être Sarah voyait-elle la même chose qu'elle en regardant Hagi ?

_Dis grand-mère, est-ce ces jumelles aux yeux bleus et rouges que tu voyais toi aussi ?_

Il y avait une autre vision qui n'avait jamais quitté l'enfant depuis qu'elle savait posséder le Don. Hagi serait bientôt seul et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait régler quelques affaires avant... Avant qu'elle ne meure.

Misha se trouvait maintenant à la tour que ses visions lui avaient montrée. Là vivait la jumelle aux yeux bleus, celle à qui on n'avait pas donné de nom mais qui se nommerait un jour Diva.

« Qui est là ? Demanda une voix faible quand la petite fille s'assit contre la porte de bois. Amshel c'est toi ? »

Misha inspira et expira profondément.

« Qui est là ?

-Personne. »

Silence.

« Vas-tu me faire sortir ?

-Non. Je suis ici pour que tu me fasses une promesse. »

Pas de réponse.

« Ta sœur aux yeux rouges aura mon frère. Tu le voudras également mais tu ne le toucheras pas. Jamais. Promet-le moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je connais un moyen pour que tu sortes.

-Lequel ?

-Promet d'abord.

-Je promet. »

Misha soupira.

« Chante... Passe ton temps à chanter... Toujours... Tout le temps. Ta sœur aux yeux rouges t'entendra et un jour, elle te délivrera. »

La petite fille se leva et s'enfuit rapidement. Elle avait encore une visite à faire.

Elle grimpa au sommet d'un arbre. Ses visions ne l'avaient jamais trompée. La jumelle aux yeux rouges, celle qui se nommait Saya, serait bientôt là et elle lui poserait sa question, une seule question pour lui permettre d'assurer la protection de son cher frère.

« La rose tu la garderas n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

(Ahélya fait des yeux de chat potté.)

A : **Vous n'avez plus qu'à me laisser une review puis à aller sur le topic de Lady Oscar... **

PvC : _T'es vraiment lourde quand tu t'y mets !_


	7. Naissance d'un Démon

Titre : Naissance d'un Démon

Rating : K+

Personnages : Hagi et Nathan

Disclaimer : Pas à moi... Mille fois hélas en ce qui concerne Hagi d'ailleurs...

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Pour tous ceux qui sont curieux et qui veulent savoir de quel manière cet en***ré de Nathan a réussi à obliger Hagi à se transformer (événement évoqué dans la partie I de Revanche, aux chapitres 9 et 10).

* * *

**Naissance d'un Démon**

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. C'était impossible. Hagi était impossible ! Voilà des mois qu'il l'entraînait et Hagi ne lui avait toujours pas montrer son autre apparence. Ses ailes... Ses mains... Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin que cela.

Tout ceci avait finit par faire entrer Nathan dans une colère noire mais Hagi s'était contenté de fixer son regard d'acier sur lui et était resté impassible, attendant que l'orage passe.

Ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer ainsi. Il avait pourtant eu une longue conversation avec Hagi mais le Chevalier de Miru n'avait rien réussi à tirer de lui? Son jeune homologue refusait de lui dire pour quelle raison il était aussi récalcitrant à utiliser ses pouvoirs, à lui montrer son autre apparence.

Nathan savait qu'Hagi ne s'était jamais totalement transformé. Rien de bien étonnant en soit. Lui-même avait dû attendre son retour au Clan après la victoire de Miru sur sa sœur pour la découvrir. Il faut dire qu'il était rare qu'un Chevalier se transforme entièrement durant les premières années de sa vie. Le plus souvent, il avait même besoin d'assistance. La transformation était si douloureuse et demandait un tel stimulus...

Nathan n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'Amshel avait fait pour pousser les Chevaliers de Diva à se transformer pendant leur jeunesse.

Mais les Chevaliers de Diva n'étaient plus un problème depuis longtemps. Le Chevalier de Saya par contre...

Cette peur... Connaissant Hagi, tout ceci devait avoir un rapport avec sa Reine. Bon... Puisque Saya était la cause, elle pouvait sans doute être également la solution...

Le choix du lieu pour l'entraînement du lendemain était loin d'être dû au hasard.. Nathan devait mettre le jeune Chevalier dans une certaine disposition pour pouvoir mener à bien son action.

Les deux Chevaliers se rendaient fréquemment à cet endroit. Hagi y allait parfois seul mais Nathan venait le plus souvent avec lui.

Comme d'habitude, Hagi mit un genou à terre et posa une rose devant la porte du tombeau où reposait sa Reine.

L'explosion au lieu au moment où il se releva.

Le Chevalier brun se tourna aussitôt vers son homologue blond qui avait pris un air innocent.

Une deuxième explosion, plus violente et plus proche cette fois-ci/

Hagi plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux bleus de Nathan.

Troisième explosion... Un arbre fut déraciné et serait tombé sur le tombeau de Saya si Hagi ne s'était pas précipité pour le rattraper.

« Arrête, ordonna-t-il au Chevalier de Miru.

-Arrêter quoi ? » répliqua Nathan.

Quatrième explosion... Légère, très légère... Mais suffisante pour que la rose qui venait d'être déposée devant le tombeau disparaisse complètement.

Nathan ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Depuis la toute première explosion, il écoutait attentivement la voix silencieuse de son jeune homologue. Il venait de discerner une fausse note dans la parfaite mélodie du Chevalier de Saya.

Nathan rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix d'Hagi.

« Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Et si ce n'était pas moi... »

Cinquième explosion... A l'intérieur du tombeau.

Nouvelles fausses notes... La chanson d'Hagi devenait plus chaotique... Plus infernale.

Le Chevalier brun se précipita à l'intérieur du tombeau.

Nathan entra lui aussi.

La mélodie d'Hagi était en train de redevenir normale.

Sixième explosion... Une urne se trouvant à côté du cocon se brisa en mille morceaux.

Malgré l'obscurité du tombeau, Nathan vit clairement le changement qui s'était opéré chez son jeune homologue.

Ses yeux avaient changé. Le regard d'acier était maintenant fait de sang.

Septième explosion... Une légère brèche s'ouvrit sur le cocon pour se refermer aussitôt.

Nathan savait ce qu'il faisait. Saya ne craignait rien. Si les dommages faits au cocon n'étaient pas trop importants, ils refermaient presque aussitôt.

Hagi restait immobile.

Huitième explosion... Toujours sur le cocon... Juste pour le faire réagir.

Nathan fut repoussé à l'extérieur du tombeau.

La porte se referma.

Le Chevalier blond sourit. Hagi venait de se servir de son nouveau pouvoir. C'était de mieux en mieux.

Nathan resta en dehors du tombeau. Contrairement au Chevalier brun, il n'avait pas besoin de voir les choses pour pouvoir les faire exploser.

Le Chevalier de Miru ferma les yeux.

Neuvième explosion...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les pieds de Nathan quittèrent le sol.

La porte était restée ouverte. Le Chevalier blond put ainsi voir qu'une brèche, sur le cocon, plus profonde que les deux premières étaient en train de se refermer.

Il regarda ensuite Hagi. D'autres changements avaient eu lieu. Les crocs du Chevalier étaient devenu plus longs. De légères craquelures étaient apparues autour de ses yeux couleur de sang.

Encore un peu...

Dixième explosion... Une brèche plus profonde que toutes les autres et qui ne se referma pas tout de suite.

Un hurlement de souffrance éclata peu après.

La musique céleste avait cessé. Celle de l'Enfer venait de la remplacer.

* * *

A : **Une petite review maintenant...**

PvC arrive lentement. Elle vient du côté gauche de la scène. Elle a une batte de baseball à la main.

A : **Concernant la reprise de Revanche à l'ordi... Et bien, j'ai bientôt fini l'épi...**

BAM !!!!

Ahélya tombe, évanouie sur la scène. PvC se tourne vers les lecteurs.

PvC : _Bon, j'ai réussi à l'assommer... ça me laisse du temps pour aller squatter son capharnaüm. Pour les accrocs de Revanche, allez donc y faire un petit tour pour y lire un deuxième extrait du chapitre qui va paraître la semaine prochaine. A plus tout le monde !_

PvC quitte la scène, la batte sur l'épaule droite. Elle agrippe au passage Ahélya par le col de sa chemise et la traîner hors de la scène.


	8. Mes Reines

Titre : Mes Reines (Les Chevaliers sans Reine II)

Rating : K+

Personnages : principalement Nathan. Intervention d'Ishta et d'Eksos.

Disclaimer : Nathounet... Pas à moi... Saya, Diva et les jumelles non plus... Ishta et Eksos... A moi... Et pi les deux petites dernières dont il était question à la fin, je crois qu'on peut aussi dire qu'elles sont à moi non ?

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Cette histoire peut avoir lieu à n'importe quel moment de Revanche mais après le chapitre 10 de la partie I en tout cas.

* * *

**Mes Reines**

**(Les Chevaliers sans Reine II)**

_Date et lieu inconnus_

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à leur poser cette question... Curiosité de jeune Chevalier ? La peur de perdre sa Reine et de se retrouver seul ? Un peu des deux ?

C'était à la fin d'un entraînement avec eux. Ils étaient en train de ranger les armes qu'ils avaient utilisés. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il leur avait posé la question.

« Comment peut-on vivre sans sa Reine ? »

Il les avait vus se figer pendant un court instant puis les jumeaux l'avaient observés pendant un long moment.

« Parce que l'on a fini par en trouver d'autre sans doute, avaient-ils fini par répondre.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Miru ! »

Ils avaient souri tristement.

« Pas si elle t'y oblige, avait murmuré Ishta.

-Miru ne ferait jamais ça ! Avait-il protesté.

-Nul ne sait vraiment de quoi une Reine est capable, avait ajouté Eksos. Mais sois certain que si elle t'oblige à survivre, tu trouveras d'autres Reines à aimer mais... »

* * *

_Présent_

Il avait eu tort. Ils avaient eu raison. Comme d'habitude. Et maintenant, il comprenait mieux les jumeaux sans Reine mais il se demandait toujours quelle promesse leurs Reines avaient bien pu leur arracher pour qu'ils leur survivent et qu'ils mettent ainsi leurs talents au service de toutes et de tous.

Peut-être la même que lui ? Protéger leur descendantes mais... Mais les jumeaux ne faisaient par partie de leur Clan. Ils étaient arrivés un beau jour d'on ne savait où et ils étaient restés.

Les jumeaux avaient-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient dans son Clan ? Avaient-ils réussi à trouver d'autres Reines à aimer ?

Lui, il avait fini par les trouver alors qu'il pensait être le dernier de leur race. Cela avait d'abord été une jeune guerrière lancée dans une croisade personnelle.

En la suivant, il avait trouvé sa sœur, petite fille prisonnière que seule la mort pouvait délivrer.

Maintenant, il veillait sur deux magnifiques princesses encore innocentes et bientôt... Bientôt deux nouvelles Reines, dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence, apparaitraient.

Les Clans renaissaient ainsi que l'avait prédit sa Reine... La première qu'il avait aimé... Celle qui avait planté la graine de cette renaissance... Miru, celle qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

Et voilààààà... bon même jeu que d'habitude... on me laisse une petite review et après vous pouvez partir vers d'autres horizons fictionesques.

Pour les prochaines petites histoires, nous avons au programme 2 mini OS se déroulant après Revanche.

A bientôt.


	9. Conte de Noël

Titre : Conte de Noël

Rating : K

Personnage : Un peu tout le monde en fait

Disclaimer : Y'en a qui sont à moi et d'autres non... Hélas pour certains...

Petit mot d'Ahélya : Cet OS a lieu pendant l'année d'absence de Saya, donc entre les épisodes 31 et 32 il me semble... Dîtes-moi si je fais erreur. Et comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, il s'agit du célèbre conte de Dickens remagné à la sauce Blood+. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Conte de Noël**

Saya dormait depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin, elle ignorait la date et elle avait peu d'espoir de le savoir en regardant pas la fenêtre. Le temps était à l'image de son humeur... Gris... Triste...

Elle se demanda pendant un court instant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son dernier combat contre Diva... Depuis combien de temps Riku était... Elle refusait de prononcer ce mot même en pensée. La jeune fille préféra ravaler ses larmes. Elle n'avait déjà que trop pleurer. Le temps était au combat. Le deuil viendrait après.

Du bruit, plus bas, attira son attention et la fit se lever du lit. Elle descendit sans avoir enfilé la robe de chambre qu'Hagi avait installé sur une chaise de la chambre.

Son chevalier se trouvait dans le petit salon de la minuscule maison qu'il avait loué quelques mois plus tôt. Avec quel argent d'ailleurs ? Se demanda enfin Saya... Puis l'immortelle se rappela. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle du Bouclier Rouge depuis plusieurs mois. Hagi savait ce qu'il devait faire dans ces moments-là. Cela ne plaisait guère à Saya bien sûr mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin de cet argent.

Elle capta aussitôt le regard inquiet de son Chevalier lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud, qu'elle aurait dû mettre la robe de chambre douillette qu'il lui avait laissé là-haut mais... Elle se fichait du froid.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant décorer un petit sapin qu'il avait installé dans un coin du salon.

Hagi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« C'est Noël Saya.

-Ah... »

Et ce fut tout.

Saya alla s'installer sur le canapé et le regarda faire. De temps en temps, Hagi lui lançait des coups d'œil inquiets. Elle aurait voulu l'aider. Elle avait toujours adoré Noël. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait fait ça pour lui faire plaisir, elle le savait. Elle aurait dû le remercier mais... Mais elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle voulait juste dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Les monstres n'avaient pas le droit de vivre...

Saya ferma les yeux.

* * *

Hagi n'était plus dans le salon lorsque Saya s'éveilla de nouveau. Il avait terminé son sapin, constata-t-elle aussitôt.

Le silence régnait. Où pouvait bien être son Chevalier ?

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres tu sais. »

Saya se redressa aussitôt, prête à l'attaque, tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé son sabre là-haut. Cette musique qu'elle entendait... Oui, elle avait besoin de son sabre tout de suite car cette femme aux cheveux de flamme qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait rien d'humain.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

Saya garda le silence et préféra observer l'intruse. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Sa peau était pâle. Ses yeux étaient verts et étincelants. Elle portait une robe en velours de la couleur de ses yeux, robe qui n'était certainement pas de notre époque.

« Mon nom est Saëlle. Je suis ici pour te prévenir. Ce soir, tu recevras la visite de trois êtres de notre race... Trois personnes qui te montreront certaines choses... Trois esprits pour te permettre de prendre une décision. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que l'intruse se mit à disparaître graduellement. L'apparition disparut au bout de quelques minutes, laissant Saya dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

La jeune fille se rassit sur le canapé et baissa la tête. Elle devait être en train de rêver c'était la seule explication.

« Tu me ressembles... »

Saya releva brusquement la tête. Devant elle, il y avait... Il y avait elle. C'était elle même si elle avait des cheveux longs relevés en une coiffure compliquée et une robe similaire à la première apparition bien que de couleur rouge.

La nouvelle apparition vint s'asseoir à côté de Saya. L'immortelle se releva aussitôt. L'autre femme en sembla peinée.

« Je suis ta mère, lui dit-elle. Je suis Miru... Enfin, pour ce soir, je suis surtout l'Esprit des Noëls passés. »

L'esprit des Noëls passés... Ceci rappelait quelque chose à Saya... Un vieux conte que lui avait lu Joël dans ses jeunes années.

Celle qui prétendait être sa mère lui tendit la main.

« Allons faire un tour. »

Saya voulut reculer mais l'esprit fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui agrippa violemment la main.

« Tu ferais mieux d'améliorer ta vitesse, jugea Miru. Cela pourrait-être utile contre ta sœur. C'est de cette manière que j'ai gagné contre Léna. Elle était la meilleure à l'épée mais j'étais la plus agile.

-Léna ?

-Ma sœur. »

Saya aurait voulu en savoir plus mais...

« Allons-y... Ne soyons pas en retard. Je suis la première. Il en reste encore d'autres. »

Miru ferma les yeux. Saya les garda ouverts. Les couleurs de tout ce qui les entouraient s'affaiblirent. Quand elles revinrent à la normale, Saya ne se trouvait plus au même endroit...

« Bienvenue dans la Demeure des Dames Sanglantes, lui dit Miru.

-La quoi ? Les qui ?

-La Demeure des Dames Sanglantes. La tienne.

-La mienne ?

-Tu es l'une des nôtres non ? »

Un furieux jamais voulut surgir des lèvres de Saya mais Miru l'empêcha de parler.

« Ma Reine ? »

Miru se retourna. Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années s'inclina devant elle. Saya perçut alors un changement dans la musique de celle qui prétendait être sa mère. Elle semblait contrariée.

« Les apparences ma Reine... Pense aux apparences. » murmura l'homme blond.

Miru poussa un soupir exaspéré puis elle se tourna vers Saya.

« Andreï, voici une de mes cousines, Saya. Elle vient d'un des Clans du Sud. Saya, je te présente mon Chevalier, Andreï. »

Le Chevalier les observa pendant un long moment. Son regard soupçonneux allait de Miru à Saya. Il finit par s'incliner devant la « cousine » de sa Reine.

« Bienvenue dans notre Clan Reine Saya. »

Il se redressa.

« Les autres se trouvent dans la salle de bal. »

Il offrit ensuite son bras à sa Reine qui le déclina et préféra prendre celui de Saya. Le Chevalier ne parut pas en prendre ombrage au grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Un petit sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me donneras la permission de regarder si tu la ramènes dans ta chambre ? »

Saya fut plus que choquée par cette question et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Miru, elle, ignora l'intervention et entraîna sa fille vers la porte gigantesque qui se trouvait devant elle. Andreï les précéda pour l'ouvrir. Les deux Reines entrèrent et Saya se figea.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans la pièce où elle venait d'entrer... Tellement de voix et de chanson... Ils étaient tous des Chiroptères.

Saya regarda Miru. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne suis pas la personne qui t'expliquera. Plus tard, tu sauras tout... Mais sache une chose... Nous vivons en paix avec les humains. Nous les protégeons et ils nous donnent un peu de leur sang. »

Saya n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une voix venait de s'élever... Une voix pure comme le cristal... Et une chanson qu'elle connaissait... C'était l'air que sa sœur passait son temps à chanter. Saya voulut se boucher les oreilles. Elle avait cette chanson en horreur depuis tellement longtemps mais...

Soudain toutes les voix silencieuses des Reines et des Chevaliers présents se mirent à résonner plus fort et communièrent avec celle de la chanteuse. Comment pouvait-on arriver à une telle union ? Saya en aurait presque pleurer. C'était... C'était... Elle n'avait aucun mot suffisamment fort pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux. Même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix silencieuse, elle savait qu'elle s'était jointe au concert. Elle était l'une d'entre eux.

Le silence l'enveloppa d'un seul coup. Son cœur se serra. Elle voulait retourner là-bas. Elle voulait de nouveau être avec les siens.

« Saya nee-chan ? »

Elle se retourna vivement. Les larmes qu'elle retenait se mirent à couler sur ses joues mais ce fut des larmes de tristesse. Cela faisait encore si mal.

« Riku. » murmura-t-elle.

Son petit frère sourit puis lui tendit la main.

« Je suis l'Esprit du Noël présent. » dit-il simplement.

Saya prit sa main. Tout se brouilla. Lorsque tout redevint net, elle se trouvait... Elle se trouvait dans les airs ?!

Riku sourit de nouveau.

« Allons voir Kaï nii-chan. »

Il l'entraîna avec douceur jusqu'à une maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Ils atterrirent juste à côté d'une fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

La pièce était seulement illuminée par les guirlandes électriques du sapin de Noël. Des enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient sagement assis sur le canapé et étaient en train de regarder un dessin animé à la télévision. Soudain toutes les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! »

Le Père Noël était arrivé et deux de ses lutins l'accompagnaient. Saya faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle se rendit que l'un des deux lutins en question était son frère.

« Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda Saya.

Riku ne répondit pas.

Les enfants étaient en train de sautiller autour du Père Noël. Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent. Quelqu'un entra. Un homme blond, mal rasé et plus qu'aviné... Un homme bien loin de celui tiré à quatre épingles que Saya avait connu.

« David ? »

Elle se tourna vers Riku.

« La trahison de Julia... Ton absence... Il croit que tout est perdu. »

Saya baissa la tête.

« Quand reprendras-tu le combat ? »

Mais Riku disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner une réponse.

La maison perdue dans la campagne n'était plus là. Elle était de retour dans le salon de la maison louée par Hagi.

« Tu dois battre ta jumelle. »

Deux jeunes filles se tenant par la main apparurent alors devant elle... Deux jeunes filles qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes à Diva et elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Deux sourires lumineux.

« L'Esprit des Noëls futurs ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur d'un ton enjoué.

Elles s'approchèrent ensuite de Saya. Leurs mains se séparèrent. La jumelle aux yeux bleus se plaça à sa droite tandis que celle aux yeux marrons se mettait à sa gauche. Elles la prirent par la main et les cachèrent les yeux de l'autre.

« Allons-y tante Saya. »

Tante Saya ? Comment ça Tante Saya ? Elle n'était la tante de personne !

« Tante Saya... Oncle Hagi et toi, vous êtes sous le gui ! »

Oncle Hagi ?

Saya ouvrit les yeux. Son Chevalier était devant elle. Elle leva la tête. En effet, ils étaient bien sous un bouquet de gui. Saya parcourut les alentours du regard. Les jumelles qui l'avaient amenée ici étaient là elle aussi.

« Tu préfères qu'on vous laisse seul ? » fit la jumelle aux yeux bleus en souriant.

Sa sœur leva les yeux aux ciels et l'entraîna dans la pièce adjacente.

Saya se tourna vers son Chevalier. Hagi inclina alors légèrement la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement les siennes.

Le Chevalier releva la tête et observa sa Reine. Saya soutint son regard. Quelque chose semblait s'agiter dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de sa conscience.

« Saya ! Hagi ! Venez voir ! »

Saya se retourna.

Kaori ?

Hagi lui tendit la main. Ils suivirent sa meilleure amie et entrèrent dans le salon de l'appartement de son père adoptif. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Kaï était là lui aussi. Il leur montra discrètement du doigt les deux fillettes brunes d'environ un an qui se trouvaient près du sapin.

S'aidant l'une l'autre, elles étaient en train de se redresser sur leurs jambes. Les adultes retenaient leur souffle. Au but de quelques minutes, les fillettes tenaient à peu près fermement sur leurs jambes. Main dans la main, elles firent quelques pas vers les adultes... et retombèrent sur leur postérieurs.

Le corps de Saya réagit de lui-même. Elle se précipita vers les enfants et leur caressa tendrement la tête. Elle se sentait si heureuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Maman ? »

* * *

_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !  
_

On chantait à l'extérieur...

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer._

Saya ouvrit les yeux.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !  
_

Oui, on chantait dehors.

_We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here._

Saya se redressa. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'extrêmement important ?

« Tu as bien dormi Saya ? » lui demande Hagi.

Son Chevalier s'était accroupi à côté du canapé sur lequel elle avait dormi.

« Oui... Je pense. »

Saya semblait troublée.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

-Non... Enfin, je ne crois pas. »

Hagi se leva.

« Que désires-tu manger ce soir ? »

Saya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchissait.

« Hagi... »

Le Chevalier demeura silencieux. Il attendait l'ordre de sa Reine.

« As-tu un moyen de savoir où se trouve ma sœur en ce moment ?

-Oui.

-Dès que tu le sauras, nous quitterons cet endroit.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !  
_

* * *

PvC et moi vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël (bon ok c'est passé) et une bonne année.

Si vous voulez nous faire un cadeau, je vous conseille de cliquer sur le gros boutons qui se trouve en dessous. Une review ça fait toujours plaisir.


	10. Pulsions meurtrières

Titre : Pulsions Meurtrières

Rating : On va dire T vu le sujet (????)

Personnages : Aoko, Keiko, Chris, Erik et Sofia.

Disclaimer : 3 premiers sont pas à moi (sauf leur nom). Les deux autres, ils sont à moi et à personne d'autres. Na !

Petit mot d'Ahélya : un OS se situant après le dernier chapitre de Revanche mais avant l'épilogue.

**

* * *

****Pulsions Meurtrières**

.

Aoko, Keiko, Sofia et Erik se trouvaient déjà sur le toit du lycée lorsque Christopher les rejoignit pour manger.

« Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Erik tandis que le garçon d'un an plus jeune que lui s'asseyait à ses côtés. J'étais sur le point de perdre la bataille. Notre sortir de samedi a bien failli se transformer en après-midi shopping.

-Désolé. Joule-san m'avait fait appeler dans la salle des professeurs.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Sofia.

-Juste des résultats en anglais et en français pas très reluisants.

-Tant qu'il ne convoque pas tes parents... »

Chris observa les deux paires de jumeaux avec un regard contrit. Si Sofia et Erik n'en connaissaient pas la raison, Aoko et Keiko savaient parfaitement ce qui gênait l'adolescent. Si Joule-san, c'est-à-dire leur oncle Hagi, voulait parler aux parents de Chris, il n'avait nul besoin de les convoquer au lycée.

« Et pourquoi par une sortie dans un parc d'attraction ? » proposa Aoko afin de changer de sujet.

Sa jumelle en profita pour se pencher discrètement vers leur ami d'enfance.

« Tu le connais. Il ne leur en parlera pas tant que... »

Chris se tourna vers elle.

« Je sais. Il m'a déjà proposé quelques cours en secret. Je devrais réussir à remonter la pente avant que les parents ne puissent mettre leur nez là-dedans. »

Keiko se redressa et regarda sa sœur. La diversion avait fonctionné. La sortie de samedi était le seul sujet intéressant aux yeux de Sofia et Erik maintenant et les trois adolescents étaient en train de parler avec enthousiasme de la journée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

La jumelle aux yeux marrons se mit à observer attentivement sa sœur au lumineux regard bleu.

Aoko était gracieuse, légère. Son corps était sculpté par toutes les années de danse qu'elle avait fait. Sa sœur aurait préféré le chant mais oncle Kaï avait toujours refusé. Elles s'étaient souvent demandé pourquoi mais maintenant, elles savaient... Et comprenaient.

Mais Keiko n'avait rien à envier à sa sœur de ce point de vue là. Son corps à elle était le fruit de longues années d'escrime. Oncle Kaï avait d'ailleurs bien failli mettre un veto à ces cours-là aussi mais là également, elle savait pour quelle raison maintenant.

Aoko était en train de rire à propos d'une plaisanterie que venait de lancer Erik.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux-là. Keiko espérait juste que sa sœur ne tenterait rien et parlerait d'abord de lui à tante Saya et oncle Hagi... Pas comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois.

Sa sœur n'était pas assez méfiante... Et elle était trop crédule et naïve aussi. Sans parler de cette habitude de s'enthousiasmer pour un rien. Avait-elle besoin de manifester autant de joie pour une simple sortie au parc d'attraction Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Et puis pourquoi riait-elle aussi fort à la blague d'Erik... Surtout quand on connaissait le genre de plaisanterie qu'il faisait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver d'ailleurs ?

Son rire... Il commençait sérieusement à lui casser les oreilles. Trop fort... Trop aigu... Il fallait qu'elle arrête... Qu'elle cesse de rire et de parler... Définitivement.

« Ça va Kei-chan ? »

Keiko se tourna vers Christopher. L'adolescente avait l'air hébété... Comme si on venait de la réveiller. Son ami d'enfance était inquiet.

« Oui... Oui... Bien sûr, finit-elle par répondre. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. »

Keiko inspira profondément. Chris venait de voir quelque chose. Elle le savait. Elle se pencha donc vers lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Mes yeux sont devenus rouges ? »

A la mine effrayée de Chris, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste et cela même si son ami d'enfance tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé.

Mais il se trompait. Elle le savait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la rage qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt. La rage... Et l'envie de tuer... De tuer sa propre sœur.

Aoko, Keiko, Sofia et Erik avaient anglais pendant l'heure suivante. La jumelle aux yeux marrons demanda à s'entretenir rapidement avec leur professeur à la fin du cours. Cette demande inquiéta Aoko mais sa sœur la rassura.

Aoko finit par partir avec Sofia et Erik. Keiko était maintenant seule avec leur professeur principal.

« Vous vouliez me parler Miyagusuku ? » lui dit-il d'un ton formel.

Le sien le fut beaucoup moins.

« Oncle Hagi j'ai un problème. Aide-moi. »

* * *

PUUUUUUUUB :

Pour les amateurs d'Eragon et du cycle de l'héritage : Venez lire la Main Noire et le Dragonnier.

Pour les amateurs de Spider-Man : Venez lire Strangers on a train

Pour les amateurs de fic en général : venez faire un tour sur la bibliothèque francophone pour découvrir des fics ou nous en proposer ! ( _****__http : // forum . fanfiction . net/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/ )_

PvC : _T'es vraiment lourde quand tu t'y mets_

A : **Toi, va rejoindre les Dragons !**

PvC : _ça va être dur vu qu'ils sont tous morts._


End file.
